


To the Edge

by Odalis88



Series: Kinkiness Ensues - You were warned! [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir stumbles across Agron's stash of kinky toys and experiments with them when Agron returns home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version of a story that used to be on my LJ. I wrote it before Desserts and it's meant to be an unofficial "first chapter" type of thing in this kink series. Because there's no intended over-arching plot here, it doesn't really matter the order in which they're read - but imagine this one first anyway :)

Nasir puttered around Agron’s apartment, waiting for the man to return home from work. They’d recently exchanged keys and Nasir was eager to surprise him with dinner. 

Unfortunately, Agron’s secretary said he’d be “super busy” for “a while.” Which meant that she had no idea what was keeping Agron, or didn’t want to share the information with him, and had no clue when he’d be home.

Deciding to keep himself busy by tidying up, Nasir started with the bedroom. Since most of it wasn’t his stuff, he was hesitant to move things around too much. He discovered a box labeled “TV Guides” as he was storing his suitcase under the bed. 

_What the fuck, Agron?_ Nasir pulled it out, opened it, and gaped at what he saw. The thing that drew his gaze strongest was a large vibrating dildo, but there were also handcuffs, a blindfold, a length of red rope, a crop, two differently shaped paddles, a few butt plugs, and a bunch of wicked-looking paraphernalia Nasir didn’t even have a name for. The box also held a number of clothespins, spool of string, a candle, a feather and matches. 

He’d barely begun to process this stuff when he heard Agron at the door. Nasir quickly shoved the box back under the bed and hurried to meet him in the living room.

“Babe!” Agron said in surprise, a dimpled grin spreading across his face. “What are you doing here?”

“Dinner. Ravioli.”

“You didn’t need- Oh my god it smells so good!” He cupped Nasir’s cheek and planted a firm kiss on his lips before making a beeline for the kitchen. “What’ll you have to drink? I’m almost out of beer… There’s still some wine from Spartacus’ party.” Agron poked his head out when he didn’t get an answer. “Nasir!”

“Whatever you’re having.” He had difficulty concentrating on what Agron was saying. His mind would not cooperate and be present during dinner; instead, it remained in the box of kinky toys he found in Agron’s bedroom. 

“Babe, is something wrong? You’ve been kind of absent all night.” Agron rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “I hope you don’t feel like I pressured you into exchanging keys or that we’re going too fast-”

“Oh god, no!” Nasir had to squelch the insecurity he heard in Agron’s voice. “It’s not that. I kind of need to apologize about something.”

Agron waited but Nasir didn’t continue. “Frog in your throat?”

Swallowing, Nasir exploded in a rush, “I was waiting for you to come home, your secretary said you’d be a while and I was trying to find a way to keep busy, so I started cleaning and I kind of found a private box that I probably shouldn’t have been looking at.” He paused to fill his lungs. “I didn’t mean to snoop but I thought it was so weird that you’d have a stash of TV guides and I looked before I could think better of it. Are you mad?” 

Agron wasn’t looking at him; his large hands covered his face entirely but Nasir could see red flooding his neck. “I can’t _believe_ you saw that.”

“Look,” Nasir exhaled sharply. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I want us to be honest with each other. If we can’t talk about what we like in the bedroom we’re screwed, no pun intended, later in our relationship.” He stood and walked around to Agron’s side of the table. “I’d be open to trying some of the things in the box, though I don’t know what half of them are.”

Agron looked up and smiled widely at him. This was why he loved Nasir, he let Agron be himself without making him feel like shit for it. “You want to play with my kinky toys?”

The faint blush on Nasir’s cheek only made Agron love him more. “That’s kind of the reason for my distance all evening. All I could think of was seeing you tied to the bed, hard and spread out for me. Mine to do whatever I wanted to.”

That admission made Agron’s cock jerk in his pants. He stood, cupped Nasir’s face and kissed him. “Come.” He led the way to his bedroom and retrieved his guilty pleasure box, which he’d stupidly labeled “TV Guides.” Of course Nasir had seen through that in a heartbeat. 

“Very few of my past boyfriends were into the bondage and kink thing. Even fewer of the ones who were wanted to dominate me.”

A wicked smirk curled Nasir’s lips. “Well, you know I have no problem topping. You might have to walk me through _this_ the first time though.” Despite his words, Nasir picked up a crop and twirled it around like a pro. The confidence that bled out of him made Agron grow even harder. “I probably should start by having you strip for me.”

Agron tugged off his shirt and tie at once, fumbling in his haste with his pants. “Cuff me to the bed, the rope would be too much hassle if you’re new to it.”

A foreign thrill flooded Nasir as he straddled Agron, now secured to the bedframe. Agron was fully nude while he was still mostly dressed. He’d topped Agron plenty of times in the past but this was different. Never before had he possessed such utter power. But more than the feeling of control, Nasir was overwrought with sappy, Hallmark-card love for his man. 

“I thought kinky-handcuffs had, like, fuzz lining.” Nasir held Agron’s bound hands. “These look real.”

“They are real.”

He scowled down at Agron. “Your wrists are going to be angry red tomorrow and people are going to think I abuse you!”

Agron laughed, unconcerned. “They won’t.”

Nasir couldn’t tell if he meant his wrists weren’t going to be red, or people wouldn’t think he was being abused. “Tell me, what do you get out of this? How far am I to push you?”

Massive chest heaving, Agron answered him in a low rumble. “I would have you dominate me, take me to the edge, not letting me release until your say-so.”

“Humiliation?”

“No. Don’t get off on that.”

Nasir breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he loved Agron, he didn’t think he could manage the humiliation angle. There was one more thing before they started, “Agron, do you have a safe-word?” Having his boyfriend tied up worried him even while it made him hard enough to hammer nails.

“I trust you.”

“No.” Nasir would not be moved on this subject. “We’re not starting until you give me a safe-word. You already let me cuff you to the bed, you’re kind of at my mercy now. Don’t think for a second that I won’t just leave you here, all hot and unmolested, if you don’t pick one. I’ll jack off in the shower or something if you don’t feel like cooperating.” 

A warm feeling spread through Agron. More than anything in this moment, he wanted to reach up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek and draw him down for a kiss. This was why he knew he could trust Nasir with his body. “Gladiator.”

Nasir gifted him with a sweet smile, “Yeah you are,” and then a kiss. “I do anything that you don’t want, say the word and I’ll stop. If I ever hurt you…”

Agron didn’t need him to finish that sentence. He felt the same fierce protectiveness toward Nasir, the desire to please his beloved but also to rip anyone to shreds who so much as looked at him the wrong way.

“A little pain is good.” He nodded in the direction of his kink box. “Try the candle. Drip the hot wax on my chest.”

Nasir frowned as he turned the thick red candle over in his hands. “I wondered about this when I peeked in the box.” He lit it, taking a second to observe the melted wax pooling around the wick. Before doing as Agron suggested, Nasir tested it out on the inside of his own forearm. 

“Ow,” he complained softly. 

Agron shifted impatiently beneath him. “Come on, drench me with it. Hold the candle higher.” He shut his eyes and gasped as Nasir complied. A hot, quickly cooling trail of wax fell down between his nipples. 

Drawing random patterns on Agron’s chest, Nasir experimented with how close he could get to the nipples. It didn’t appear to be pain that made Agron twist and moan, and Nasir reveled in the pleasure he gave to his man. Unable to resist the alluring pull of Agron’s desire, Nasir blew out the candle, poured the rest of the wax down Agron’s lower stomach, and gave him a passionate kiss. 

“How is,” kiss, “this stuff,” kiss, “supposed to come,” kiss, “off?”

“The crop.”

Nasir ran his hand across Agron’s chest, feeling the uneven forms of the wax trails before reaching for the side table where he dropped the crop.

Agron searched Nasir’s eyes as he waited for the strokes to fall. He was still for several long seconds. Before Agron could ask what was wrong, Nasir slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His face seemed to harden, like he had to take a second to steel himself before continuing. 

Agron drank in the sight of Nasir’s bare, lightly muscled chest as the cooled wax was struck off. It was thicker near his nipples and he panted as his skin warmed considerably from Nasir’s attention there. 

“You really do get off on this, don’t you?” Nasir asked in wonder, palming Agron’s erection.

“It’s got something to do with the hot guy on top of me, but yeah, I do.”

Rubbing his ass against Agron’s erection made him want to do this with no barriers between them. But Nasir thought part of what it meant to dominate was to exercise an extraordinary amount of self-control, which he seemed to be in short supply of at the moment.

“Put the dildo up me.”

Nasir cleared Agron’s chest of the rest of the wax and leaned down to give him another kiss. “No, I don’t think I will,” he said in a feigned contemplative tone. His eyes took a quick tour of the box of toys before landing on Agron’s discarded tie. “I think we’ll do things on my schedule from now on.” Nasir climbed off the bed, retrieved the tie, and secured it around Agron’s face. “You okay, baby?” he asked, running a hand up his man’s bound arm. 

“ _Alles ist gut_.”

“Okay,” kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Agron strained to hear where Nasir went or what he was up to but his apartment was silent as death. He actually jumped when Nasir bounced up on the bed again. Oh, god. He’d removed the rest of his clothes so their cocks could rub together, hard and slick with precome.

Something dropped onto the bed next to him and a cold cylinder fell against his bare right side, the shock of it causing him to cry out unintentionally. “What _is_ that?”

“That’s for later, don’t worry about it.” Nasir hardened further at the sight of his bound, sightless captive. He loved Agron’s size and bulk, the way his muscles flexed and bunched with his movements. 

Agron almost shot when Nasir took both of them in his hand and stroked. He gripped the headboard and bucked into the tight hold. 

Nasir released his own prick and brought both hands to Agron, using his thumbs, he rubbed the spot right under the thick, mushroom head until he saw the oncoming climax in the tight tendons of Agron’s body. 

“ _No!_ ” Agron growled when Nasir released his cock. 

“I may be new to this, but even I know it isn’t supposed to be that easy.” Strained laughter lit his voice; Nasir wasn’t as unmoved as he would have Agron believe. “How much do you want to come?”

“ _So_ much. If I so much as feel your hands on me I’ll release – please!” 

Nasir attempted to slow his breathing as he examined the rubber ring in his hands. He chose it over what he assumed to be a chastity device that appeared to bend and enclose the entire penis. The cock ring looked less wicked somehow, and also much less complicated. The chastity device had a fucking lock and key!

He rolled the ring over Agron’s engorged length, delighting in the way the act made the larger man shiver and groan, the way it made the cock in his hands thicken and throb. “I have to be honest.” Nasir kissed the center of Agron’s chest. “I didn’t like using the crop on you.” He licked a pebbled nipple. “If I’m to strike you, I’d much rather use my hand,” Nasir smacked Agron’s peck with an open palm. “So I can feel your skin warm beneath my fingers.”

The cold cylinder was removed from the bed and Agron heard a cap being removed and then a distinctive “sucking” sound. 

“Open your mouth.”

Agron obeyed without hesitation and Nasir’s fingers, covered in Cool Whip, traced his lips. He sucked in the sweet flavor, imaging it was Nasir’s cock in his mouth. 

After his fingers were clean, Nasir scooted down Agron’s body so he could coat the straining cock in the cold cream. He unmercifully fashioned a Cool Whip loincloth for Agron.

“ _Arschkalt!_ Fuck my ass, that’s cold!”

Nasir laughed and examined his handiwork. “You look so sexy, baby. I’ll need to take a picture for you next time so you can see how hot you look wearing Cool Whip and nothing else.”

Agron’s heart thumped sporadically at those words. “You’d be up for doing this again?” It had always been a fantasy that Nasir would do this for him; having this play become a regular part of their sex life was more than he could dream of. 

“Oh yeah, baby. I’m definitely _up_ for it.”

Agron grinned at Nasir’s bad innuendo but a second later hot suction engulfed his cock, drawing a hiss from him.

Nasir took his time tasting and cleaning Agron, giving him those frustratingly small licks along the underside of his shaft that made him crazy with want. When he got to Agron’s sac, he took it into his mouth and Agron all but bucked him off. He was so sensitive there and Nasir loved to watch him climax from this stimulation. 

Nasir shifted his weight above him and then he felt a condom rolling down his length. Even though they were both clean and were happily monogamous, his Nasir was nothing if not safety conscious, and Agron would have it no other way. “What…?”

“Apologies, Agron.” Nasir whipped the makeshift blindfold off his face. “I’ll need to work on my self-control in the future. I find myself in short supply when you are beneath me. You know, beneath me, near me, inside me.” Holding Agron’s gaze, he lifted up and impaled himself. 

“You’d… You’d really be willing to do this again?” Agron asked, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head at the feel of the velvet heat of Nasir’s body while he wore a cock ring. If he gripped the headboard any tighter, he was sure he’d rip it off.

“Have to-” Nasir bit his lip and moaned as Agron used his strength to thrust up. “Have to research… some stuff first. Clothes pins? What… Why?”

“Remind me to demonstrate to you what a ‘zipper’ is.”

“Hurts?”

“On myself, of course.”

Agron clenched his jaw shut when he felt Nasir’s release. It made him ravenous for his own, but he still had the ring on his cock that restricted him. 

After the last tremors left his body, Nasir lay atop Agron’s strong chest and pretended to doze. He knew if he waited long enough Agron would get restless and impatient for his own climax. Agron’s erection pressed between them, still hard and throbbing. 

“Hey, babe, you fall asleep on me?” Agron intertwined their legs and thrust his cock subtly against Nasir’s stomach. 

“Why?” Nasir asked into Agron’s chest. “You _still_ horny?” He used an exaggerated incredulous tone that only made Agron grin.

“Only for you.”

“Better be.” Nasir lifted his head to give Agron a thorough kiss before straddling him again. “You know, now that I have you here, I’m not in the mood to use the toys.” He’d never admit aloud, but they kind of intimidated him. Silently, he vowed to figure them out at a later date. Then there was the little hang up that Nasir _hated_ to cause Agron pain. “I’ll just eat you up all by myself. Let me know when you’re close.” Even though he didn’t really need Agron to tell him that, he knew before Agron himself knew. 

Nasir began at the tender spot below Agron’s ear and nibbled his way down to the clavicle. Then he paused and looked up, running his hands up Agron’s still cuffed wrists. “Are you still okay? I don’t know how long you’re supposed to stay in these. Are you sore?”

“I’m _aching_ , but not in my arms.” Agron shifted impatiently but didn’t request to be released from the handcuffs. “Can I come?” 

“Soon, love.” Nasir returned to his nibbling. 

“But it’s not soon, you’re going slower! _Mein Gott!_ I’m dying of blue balls.”

“I like this part,” Nasir said, rubbing a cheek against Agron’s toned stomach. “But I’m not convinced that you’re in any immediate danger.” He smiled at the deep, frustrated growl he received in response.

It was instinct to shut his eyes against the assaulting pleasure, but Agron kept them trained on Nasir as he raked fingers through his happy trail. When Nasir reached his length, he removed the condom, but didn’t go down on him as expected. Instead, he reached up with his right hand to Agron’s face. 

“Suck,” Nasir ordered, offering Agron his first two digits.

Once Agron thoroughly wet his fingers, Nasir brought them to Agron’s dimple. His man panted and widened his legs to give him more access to his body. Nasir decided he enjoyed this way more than the candle or crop. He got off on giving Agron pleasure, not by intentionally causing pain. How could pain lead to pleasure? Edging was something he could do all night… thought he probably wouldn’t for this first time. 

Agron jerked again on the headboard as Nasir simultaneously scissored his ass and went down on his cock. “I’m about to come!”

Nasir let Agron’s cock fall from his mouth. “No, you’re not,” he said in a deceptively dismissive tone that he suspected didn’t fool Agron one bit. “You can hold out longer.” He twisted his fingers to stave off Agron’s comeback and palmed his sac with his free hand. 

His dick felt like it was going to explode. Agron grunted and gripped the headboard even tighter. “ _Verpiss dich!_ Let me come… I need to come!” 

Nasir hummed noncommittally around his cock and prodded his prostate. When he finally did resurface, Nasir’s lips were shiny red from tasting him. He was so fucking gorgeous like that. 

“ _Küss mich._ ” Then he remembered that Nasir spoke almost no German. “Kiss me.”

Nasir smiled devilishly and crawled up his body. “I know _that_ one.” He hovered over Agron’s lips. “Want to taste yourself?”

“ _God!_ ” Agron closed the distance between them and plundered Nasir’s mouth. Nasir trailed a hand down his body to encircle his cock, slick from precome and his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Fuck my hand.”

The pressure was getting worse but Agron thrust his hips into Nasir’s grip regardless, he _had_ to, he _needed_ it. “Please let me come! _Nasir!_ ”

Seeing Agron undone like this got Nasir hot all over again. He braced himself above Agron with one arm, the other keeping a firm grasp on Agron’s cock, and stared into his love’s gorgeous green eyes. “You’re gonna let me tie you up whenever I want it now, right?”

“Yes!”

“I’m gonna learn how to put that rope to good use. I’ll truss you up face down over the side of the couch so I can use you whenever I want.”

“Please! Nasir, have to come!”

Nasir didn’t know where the words were coming from but they continued to spill out of him, spurred on by the rapid increase in Agron’s breathing. “I won’t let you come but you’ll wear my spend, all my loads, so people will know you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Agron breathed raggedly. “Let me come!” He begged again, but this time he growled it. 

“Come for me, baby.” Nasir rolled off the cock ring seconds before Agron cried out and shot, pearly stripes marking both of their torsos. Raining kisses on Agron’s heaving chest, Nasir lazily made his way to his man’s mouth and poured all the love he felt into that kiss.

“How’re you doing?” Nasir asked between drugging kisses. 

“Little more aware of how stiff my arms are now that the stiffness in my-”

“Oh my god!” Nasir all but tumbled out of the bed in his haste to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs. “I’m so sorry! You should have used the safe-word if you were hurting,” he chastised. 

“Shh…” Agron groaned as his arms exercised their full range of motion before embracing Nasir. “You didn’t hurt me. I loved every second.”

“Really?” 

Nasir sounded unconvinced and Agron had to put a stop to that immediately. “Yes! God, babe, I don’t think I’ve ever had a better orgasm.”

He snorted at that, “Sure,” and snuggled into Agron’s chest. 

“ _Nein, nein, nein!_ ” Agron sat up and dragged Nasir up with him, earning a halfhearted shove from Nasir, who clearly wished to remain in-cuddle. “Don’t get to sleep until we talk. I understand if you don’t want to do this again, not everyone’s into the kink think. I just need you to know that, for a first timer, you were great. Seriously rock my world.”

Agron grinned that dimpled grin Nasir adored, one he couldn’t help but respond to with a shy smile of his own. “I thought it was sexy having you tied up under me and I liked edging you, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to use the paddles or some of the other stuff you have in the box.”

“Have you ever seen it used? Witnessed a man being spanked?”

Despite what they had just shared, Nasir felt a rising blush at Agron’s words. “No.”

“Well, I don’t only have a secret kink box under my bed. I also keep a folder of kink on my computer.”

His eyes saucered. “Bondage porn?”

Agron had the grace to look sheepish. “Since you already found the box, might as well put it all out there. Why don’t we watch it sometime? If it inspires something in you, great. If not, it’s not like our sex life is empty. And we have not even begun to experiment with vibrating butt plugs. I have a fantasy where you wear one for me when we go out on a date but I get sole possession of the remote control…”

Nasir kissed him hard, partly to shut him up. He was liking Agron’s fantasy a little too much at the moment, but he was currently exhausted. “I love you, but you kind of wore me out. Can we table this until tomorrow?”

“I wore _you_ out?” Agron asked incredulously. “Fine. I’ll wake you up in a very pleasing way tomorrow to finish this discussion. Oh! Quick question: Did you really say you’d scent-mark me?”

“ _What_ did I say? You must have misunderstood.”

“During sex a few minutes ago. Gotta say, it’s kinda hot. I would prefer to be wearing your handprint on my ass. I know who I belong to.” Agron dimpled. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nasir was embarrassed to think about the stuff he said during those last moments. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“I also know who you belong to.” Agron wrapped himself around Nasir, trapping the smaller man against his chest, and kissed him possessively.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
